


Waking Up

by phoenix_173



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Skinny!Steve, and then I got stuck, filling my own prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you wake up with an unfamiliar arm across you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to pinkpandoracorn. I can't even say enough. Saved me from trashing the whole thing. Unbeta'd because I couldn't wait until tomorrow for angelastjoan to beta it for me.
> 
> edit: Minor edit 8/10/15

Darcy woke slowly that morning. She felt surprisingly warm, and as a result was reveling in the warm nest on her bed. In fact, she was a little too warm, but when she went to kick the covers off, she found herself anchored to the bed by an arm. A heavy arm. Wait. That's not right. Where did the heavy arm come from? The only arms that should be in this bed with her besides her own would be those of her boyfriend Steve, but Steve's arms are scrawny. Like barely-any-meat-on-his-bones scrawny. Not this heavy, muscular, (did she mention heavy?) thing currently pinning her to her mattress. That thought, more than anything else shook her to full awareness.

She sprang out of bed with a shout, “What the fuck! Who the hell are you and what in the name of Thor are you doing in my bed!?!” 

She backed her way across the room keeping her eyes on the blurry shape still covered in her blankets. Since the blanket blob seemed to be slow to wake, she took a chance and grabbed her glasses off the nightstand. The blob then focused itself into a man shaped lump. A large man lump. That groaned.

“Darcy?”

She squeaked in reply. It knew her name! The man lump knew her name! What the actual fuck?

“I don't know how you got into my apartment, or how the fuck you know my name, but you need to leave before I call the cops. You know what? Fuck that. I'm totally calling the cops.” _As soon as I find my phone_ she mutters to herself.

The man lump levers himself up and into a seated position against her headboard. She notices he's wearing part of a ripped shirt. Like he flexed too hard and just busted right out of it. He ran a hand over his face before looking up at her. She flinched as he stared at her.

“Darcy? Doll? Wha's sa matter? Why are you yelling?”

“What's the matter? What's the matter? How about how did you get in my apartment? How do you know my name? Oh my Thor. What did you do with my boyfriend?!? Steve! Steve, honey, where are you? I swear on Odin's saggy left nut, if you've hurt him, I will taze you so hard you're grandchildren will be feeling it in 50 years.”

He continues to stare at her, his mouth dropping open a little and she has to admit, for a home invasion, he's pretty ripped. Like not Thor levels of ripped, but beyond your average gym rat ripped. As if he's realized she just gave him a once over, he looks down at his lap where his hands had been resting and startles. Holding his hand in front of his face his eyes got wide and he looked down at his chest and seemed to let out a breath of relief. 

Wait. Relief. Why the fuck was this guy relieved? She geared herself up for an epic rant about assholes who break into other people's homes when the guy cut her off.

“Darcy honey. It's me. It's Steve.”

“No. Dude just no. Steve is like 5' 4'' and 110 pounds after a big meal. You, you home invasion gym monkey are at least 6' 2'' and 250. You are not my Steve. And seriously. Why haven't I called the cops yet?” she asked herself. 

The man lump who called himself Steve, started to get out of the bed, but stopped abruptly as she said, “Nuh-uh. No sir. You stay right there. I've got a taser and I'm not afraid to use it. Even if it is illegal in this ridiculous state.”

He stayed sitting on her bed staring at her. Darcy stared back. Man lump looked kinda familiar. Something was pulling at the back of her mind. The shape of his mouth. The color of his eyes. The crease between his eyebrows as he started to speak again.

“Darcy. Honey. I swear it's me. I know I look different, but I promise it's me.” 

She frowned at him. “Oh yeah? Prove it. Tell me something only my Steve knows.”

He frowned back at her. Deepening the crease in his increasingly familiar brow. “Like what? We met at that bookstore 4 blocks over. You tripped over me because you couldn't see over the seriously impressive stack of books in your hands. You invited me out to coffee after that. Our first official date was a walk through Central Park after an art house showing of The Maltese Falcon. You like maple syrup on your bacon. And you really like it when I do that thing with my tongue...”

“Ok, ok, ok! I don't know how you know all of that. Have you been spying on me? Explain to me how my artist boyfriend who can barely do 10 push-ups turns in to tall, blonde and spends too much time at the gym?” she shot back, crossing her arms, but still not going for her phone.

Gym-rat Steve heaved a sigh and started, “I know this is gonna sound crazy, but....”

**Author's Note:**

> So. There was more to the story, but I kinda got stuck. I didn't know where I wanted to go. What the end game was. And luckily for me, pinkpandoracorn arrived on the scene with the answer. Make it shorter. Cut it off. And voila!
> 
> And then I nearly deleted half the story. *facepalm*
> 
> But seriously. A ton of thanks for the major save.
> 
> Also, I have tons of head canon for this fic, but again, stuck on the endgame. Maybe I'll continue it someday. Maybe not. Maybe someone will take pity on my and write the original prompt. Who knows!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Waking Up Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163248) by [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173)




End file.
